


Never Truly Lost

by Kerrigore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Hocus Pocus Fusion, Background McGenji, Background Spiderbyte, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Skin Inspired, Humor, I'm Gonna Thrill Ya Toniiiiight, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic Induced Amnesia, Mostly Background Anahardt, Reaper76 Reverse Big Bang, Sarcasm, This Fic Contains Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrigore/pseuds/Kerrigore
Summary: Three friends get together on Halloween for some quality spooky story time with a box of booze. Somehow this leads to poor Jack Morrison lighting the Black Flame Candle and waking up some very evil (no really), soul-stealing supernatural entities who have one goal in mind...Hocus Pocus inspired. For my buddy Giza.





	Never Truly Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag it, but there's some character death, but it's not really? You'll see. I rewatched Hocus Pocus before I wrote this, so I tried to mostly stick with the tone of that film. This story is stand alone, and you don't need to have watched the movie in order to understand what's going on. Enjoy.

Jack Morrison never liked Halloween. It wasn’t that the holiday itself bothered him — quite the contrary, being he was one of Salem’s dentists and Halloween _was_ good for business, but every time the day rolled around he would find himself overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness, of loss. It would hit with the intensity of a heart attack, then quickly recede to the back of his thoughts, waiting. For what Jack didn’t know.

It had bothered him at first, made him cry as a child, but as he’d aged, Jack had accepted the feeling as a normal part of his day, like pulling a tooth: a single unpleasant event in an otherwise good life. He could handle it, especially since he’d agreed to his usual Halloween distraction.

With a slight smile, he locked the front door to his practice, shaking his head at the grinning jack-o-lantern cling in the window. Leaves the colors of shifting flame tumbled by his feet, a breeze kicking up his cobalt scarf as he headed toward a lone BMW parked in the lot. He’d let his employees go home early to enjoy the holiday with their kids.

Jack had no intention of going home. He’d left all of the lights off that morning, save for the porch ones, and set out a few bowls of candy for anyone who made the trek up his long driveway. While Jack enjoyed seeing everyone in costume, he’d already been coerced into attending “Ana Amari’s Spooky Tale Extravaganza” (though he’d tried to argue for “Jack Morrison’s Bone Chilling Legends” as the official name), which was really just the two of them and Jesse McCree drinking in the public library after hours and exchanging ghost stories around a battery-operated lantern.  

He drove through Salem, flipping through the radio as he headed for High Noon Saloon: Spirits and Liquor, giving passing glances at the decorations. Dried stalks of corn engulfed lampposts, held together by orange string lights. Ghosts and ghouls peeked out of storefront windows. Life-size statues of monsters stood outside of shop entrances, eyes glowing and teeth bared.

When he arrived, Jesse McCree was standing outside holding a cardboard box. Jesse was dressed as a cowboy, serape and all, which wasn’t a strange sight on Halloween to anyone else, but Jack knew better. He wore that kind of get up daily, and had a large collection of flannel shirts to go with it.

“Howdy Jack,” Jesse said, tipping his Stetson. “How many teeth you pull today?”

Jack stepped out of his car in a leather jacket, leaning on the hood and shaking his head at his friend. He then tossed a wadded up roll of bills at him. “Enough to pay for the booze. What did you pick out this year?”

Jesse chuckled. He opened up the passenger door and got inside, box in his lap. He then waited for Jack to get back in before he replied. “Well,” he sifted through it, lifting bottles by the necks as he spoke, “got a couple of flavored whiskeys: cider, maple, honey, a bit of bourbon,” he sneered, “bottle of absinthe.”

“We are _not_ drinking that again,” Jack said.

“Maybe yer not,” Jesse pointed at him, giving an overconfident smile.

“Don’t even think about it. Last year you got drunk off of it and toppled three bookcases. Do it again and Ana will actually bury you.”

Jesse folded his arms. “She won’t catch me.” He leaned down over the box and tapped the side of his boot, “These increase my run speed.”

“I don’t know, she’s got great aim,” Jack said as he started the car, shrugging. “And plenty of books to use as ammo.”

Jesse scoffed. “Let her try.”

“You know she won’t need to.” Jack motioned to the box with a nod. “What else did you bring?”

“Beer.”

Jack shot a glare.

“Yes,” Jesse let out a heavy sigh. “I brought yer pisswater. Who the fuck still drinks Genny and thinks it’s a good beer?”

“It is a good beer.”

“You’ve never had any taste Jack, and I reckon I’ll have to fix that. We got in some new samplers this week. Figured you and Ana would like to have a go at them.”

“Thanks Jess.”

“Think nothin’ of it.” Jesse pulled a cigar out of some interior pocket of his costume. “Can I smoke?”

“Only if you share. I haven’t gone out to get another pack of cigarettes yet.”

“Sure. Halloween is the season of generosity after all.” Jesse pulled out another cigar and handed it to Jack.

“That’s Christmas, Jesse.”

“Is fer some people.”

Jack chuckled. That feeling of longing crept out of the dark corners of his mind, reminding Jack that Halloween would always be the season of something else entirely. Jesse lit his cigar for him, and Jack watched the smoke curl into the roof of the car.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the Salem Public Library and Historic Archive, and parked in the back. Ana was already waiting for them inside, blinds drawn over the windows, lights dimmed, main entrances locked. She’d changed out of her more formal attire, and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a black cat on the front. She was also wearing a witch’s hat.

“You boys are late,” she said, clapping her hands.

“Eh, I’m sure you’ll forgive us. We brought booze.” Jesse said.

Ana walked up to them and peered into the box, “It’s a start.” She smiled, ushering them through the library with a wave. “Follow me.”

The three of them had met in college to eventually emerge in Salem as mostly functional adults. Of course, the three of them from were, without question, absolute dorks, and Jack found himself smiling at Ana’s set up in one of the smaller back rooms of the library.

She’d constructed a campfire circle in the middle of the floor, complete with real stones and kindling, though instead of a roaring fire was an old metal lantern with glass panels. A pale wax candle was in the center, carved with dark lines shaped into mystical designs. It wasn’t lit. Ana had dimmed the overhead lights to a ambience.

“This is elaborate,” Jack noted, sitting down on one of the logs Ana had arranged around her fake fire.

“I thought I’d go all out this year,” Ana said. “I have quite the tale to tell.”

“Oh?” Jack said, watching his friends get comfortable. Ana was the head of the Salem Library Association, and one of the city’s archivists, so she often worked with the museums in the area to decipher and preserve documents, some of which gave her great ideas for stories.

Jesse cracked open a bottle of whiskey, attention on Ana.

Ana ran a hand through her silken black hair, tucking it behind an ear before she leaned forward. “It’s one of great evil, and death,” Ana pulled a leather pouch from her pocket and blew some sort of iridescent dust over the lantern, “and magic.”

“Ooooo spooky,” Jesse wiggled his fingers as he took a sip.

Jack elbowed him in the side to urge Jesse to pay attention, and snatched the bottle. The maple whiskey burned the back of his throat. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and focused on Ana’s voice. Jack barely registered Jesse opening up another bottle beside him.

“Three hundred years ago there lived a man named Gabriel Reyes. He was a wicked man, of wicked deeds, said to be responsible for a wave of deaths amongst other settlers in the area. As much as he enjoyed inflicting suffering on others, he slowly came to realize how easy it was for life to just… slip away. Gabriel grew to fear his own demise, so much so that he sought a way to overcome it. He had heard rumors of a being of magic deep in the woods of this very city, the Witch of the Wilds, and one night, set out to find her.

Her cottage was in the depths of Salem, surrounded by gnarled woods. The air was crisp with energy, and as Gabriel approached the Witch appeared. She asked why he trespassed in her woods, and he dropped to his knees, bowed his head, and explained that he wished to be granted immortality. It was one of the many things the Witch could offer, and she’d do it for a price. It was on that night, the night of what would be Halloween, that Gabriel Reyes gave up his own soul to become more than human: a revenant of darkness, a servant to the Witch.

They say he continued to terrorize, gaining loyal followers. He stole souls to feed his own hunger and that of his master, but one day he got greedy and turned on her.”

Ana leaned forward and reached for the lantern with the candle. “As the story goes,” she held it up, “he killed her, but not her magic. The backlash banished him, trapping him between this life and the next.”

“Not bad,” Jesse folded his arms. “Where’d you find that one?”

“Pieced it together from some journals in the archives. The candle, well I…” she paused, searching for the right word, “borrowed it from the witch museum.” Ana shrugged, then sneered. “Supposedly if it’s lit by a virgin, it will bring Gabriel and his most loyal followers back into this world to do all sorts of evil.” Her gaze affixed on Jack. “Care to test it out?”

“What?” Jack noticed the two of them were staring at him, and Ana shook the lantern. “Me?” He held his hands up. “I’m not a virgin.”

“Jack,” Ana shook her head. “You and I both know that condom you keep in your wallet has never seen the light of day.”

“I… well, uh…” Jack stammered, failing to hide the burst of pink painting his cheeks.

Jesse was cackling, nearly falling off his seat, and slapped him on the back.

“When's the last time you checked the expiration date on that anyway Jack?” Ana added.

“Recently,” Jack said, shooting a glare at her and then at Jesse. His tone was light when he spoke, rolling with the punches instead of getting angry. They were all close enough friends for him not to care so much that he was being poked at. He'd get them back later. “Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system you two.”

Jesse tried to talk, but seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. Jack rolled his eyes. He then put a hand to the cowboy's chest and pushed him off the log so he landed on his back. Jesse, still laughing and gasping at the same time, rolled onto his side.

“It's not _that_ funny,” Jack said. He wasn’t worried about it. He just hadn’t found the right person yet.”

“Do you really think you're going to be able to reason with someone who uses ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy’ as a serious pick up line?” Ana asked.

Jack let out a heavy sigh.

They waited for Jesse to sit up and regain his sense. He nudged Jack, motioning to the lantern with a nod, “So, you gonna light it?”

“Wasn't planning on it.”

“Aw c’mon. You scared?”

“No.”

“Then light it up. What's the worst that could happen?”

“Famous last words Jess. I don't tempt fate.”

“And that's why you haven't gotten laid.” Jesse made finger guns at Jack. “You play it too safe. Case in point, you picked a profession where the most dangerous thing you'll ever face is someone's bad breath.”

“Not exactly true… “ He'd been bitten before, and almost knocked out by a guy who did _not_ want to have his teeth cleaned.

“You scared?”

“No Jess. It’s just a dumb story that Ana put together from the scribblings of people who thought that misfortune was sure to befall you if rats chewed holes in your clothes. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” He held out a hand, beckoning with a flick of his fingers. “Give me your damn lighter.”

Jesse smacked it down into Jack’s palm, “Now that’s what I like to hear.”

“Good to see you loosening up Jack,” Ana handed him the lantern.

“I demand my beer after this.”

“Done,” Jesse said.

 

 

Jack opened the lantern, and with flick of his thumb, lit the candle. “See, nothing is ha-” The orange of the flame turned black, edge diffusing to an eerie green. His lighter went out, and a corona of energy exploded out from the lantern, and for a split second, everything was bathed in light.

Jack looked at Ana and then at Jesse. “You guys saw that right?”

Ana just nodded, focused on the black flame. Her voice was quiet, “I’m sure it’s… nothing.”

“Sure as shit didn’t look like nothing, did it?” Jesse said, tone incredulous.

“No,” Jack said. “It didn’t.”

 

* * *

 

The ground shook in Salem woods. A rush of green energy funneled into the burial plots of a long forgotten graveyard. A hand burst through the soil, and the earth gave way as a being of ancient power burst forth.

 

 

“I live!” Gabriel Reyes shouted into the night, hair an orange flame atop his shaved head, armored hand reaching for the sky. In an instant he deflated, grabbing his lower back and stretching. “Time to wake up boys, you've been sleeping long enough.”

He stepped out of his own grave, walking over to another and knocking on the top of the headstone. “Reinhardt, c’mon.”

There was a loud yawn and a massive ghost in knight armor with a giant war hammer shot up through the ground, passing right through Gabriel, whose entire body shivered. “Just five more minutes,” Reinhardt said, also stretching. Gabriel ducked to avoid getting struck by the hammer. “Ah Gabriel, good morning my friend! It is good to see you!”

“You too big guy,” Gabriel said as he looked around. “Where in Satan's toenails is Genji?”

“Right here.”

Gabriel jumped and spun around, the demon grinning at him and very much in his personal space. “You know if my heart still worked you would have stopped it there.”

Genji laughed. “We are awake.”

“We are,” Gabriel said, pulling both Reinhardt and Genji into a group hug. “We _are_ , which means someone finally lit the Black Flame Candle.” He let out a triumphant guffaw. “Took them long enough. We ought to go thank them.”

“Gabriel.” Reinhardt said, slipping out of the hug to stand in front of him.

Gabriel let go of Genji, immediately sensing the tone shift.

“Is he here? Do you sense him?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said.

Reinhardt slammed the end of his hammer into the ground. “Then we must find him.”

“I…” Gabriel’s brows knit together. “Do either of you know who we’re looking for?”

Reinhardt and Genji exchanged glances.

“Well,” Reinhardt began, holding up a finger, “someone very important, someone who should be here and is missing.”

“Right, but who is he?”

“I told you, someone very important!”

“That doesn’t answer the question Rein. Genji?”

“I cannot remember either, Gabriel,” he admitted. “When I try, my mind is nothing but a haze.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel forced a sigh. “Me too.” He shook his head. “That hag. This must be her doing.” Gabriel could feel the presence of whoever they were looking for in this time period, but he couldn’t recall anything about him. No name, no face, no memories, nor any other clue aside from the knowledge he was, in fact, a he.

“It would make sense,” Genji said. “She was defiant until the end.”

“Alright. Let's not waste anymore time then.” Gabriel set two fingers between his lips and whistled.

Three portals opened above the ground and out galloped a trio of horses. Reinhardt greeted a spectral steed, bones visible through its translucent skin, which glowed a ghastly blue to match its rider. Genji sat atop his in a blink. It was a dry, charred black like that of volcanic rock, baring sharp teeth, multiple sets of horns, and glowing red eyes. Gabriel’s horse was on fire, skin appearing molten, but when he sat upon it, it did not burn him. Smoke poured off it in waves, and when it stomped its hooves it left embers and ash in its wake.

“Welcome back Pumpkin.” He ran his fingers through her mane. Gabriel snapped his wrists and a set of reins appeared. The horse reared up on its hind legs. “Let’s ride. Yah!”

Genji and Reinhardt joined in the commanding shout, and their horses took to the heavens.

 

* * *

 

“Okay. Okay, yeah we all saw that, but it's just a story. Evil soul-eating beings aren't real. Pure fiction. Right?” Jack said, trying to sound reassuring. He was fully aware that he was doing a lousy job.

“Fire isn't black like that,” Jesse said.

Ana stood up, looking at the door to the back room. They all heard laughter outside. She walked over and locked it, holding a finger to her lips.

“Well this is disappointing,” a booming voice said. Jack could somehow tell that was his normal tone. “There's no one here.”

“If there is you've surely scared them away,” another voice said. It was smooth like its owner belonged on late night radio. It made Jack shiver, but not with fear. “What part of stealth is so difficult?”

“Bah. Sneaking around is no fun, Gabriel. Sometimes you have to face things head on, with gusto!”

“Reinhardt.” A third voice, more soft-spoken than the previous two, said. There was a long pause.

“I FOUND THEM!” A massive translucent blue man in armor shouted, poking his head through the door as if he were some kind of… ghost?

The three of them let out surprised screams. Jesse fell off the log again.

“Hello new friends,” Reinhardt said, walking into the room. He was tall enough for his head to go through the ceiling and so wide his shoulders went through the door frame on both sides. He approached them, only to realize he couldn't see anyone, so he hunched down instead.

They all just stared at him. Jesse crab walked backwards, while Jack and Ana froze.

“What?” Reinhardt said, motioning between them with a finger. “Have none of you seen a Crusader before? Hah! I promise to bring you no harm. By my honor!”

“Rein, what’s taking you so long?” Gabriel said. “I can’t hold this pose forever.”

“You’ll be fine. It builds character. I’m sure Genji isn’t having any trouble.”

“Patience is a virtue, as is poise,” Genji replied.

“What’s going on?” Jesse whispered to Jack through clenched teeth.

“I have no idea,” Jack replied. He half expected all of them to be dead by now. Jack was looking at a real fucking ghost as best he could tell, and he hadn’t even had a drink yet.

Reinhardt stepped forward, stopping in front of Ana and offering a hand. “Would you mind coming with me, my lady?” Reinhardt bowed his head. “Gentlemen as well.”

“We’re on a timer Rein!” Gabriel shouted.

“Apologies,” Reinhardt said as he suddenly swept the three of them up in his big arms and shot through the door.

“Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit,” Jesse said, pawing at his shirt. “ _We just went through a door.”_

“Uh, Jesse,” Jack said, looking forward. “Jess.”

“Jackwejustwentthroughadoor.”

“Jesse!” Ana shouted, grabbing his head and facing it to where he should be looking.

“Oh hell.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Before Jack stood Gabriel Reyes. Fire burned atop his head and spread down his shoulders and arms, making him look like a living inferno. Light from the bay window above showered over him, glinting off the armor that hugged his muscular form. Over it was a long black coat with a ghoulishly foppish high collar.

To his left stood a man in what only could be described as a ninja outfit complete with two swords strapped to his back. He held a grinning white mask with red horns in one hand, and was looking at Jack with a sanguine gaze. Jack took a step back.

Gabriel clapped his hands together. “I had this whole introduction planned, but I think I’ll cut to the chase. I have three questions for you,” he presented three fingers. “Answer them truthfully, and we'll be on our way.”

Jack nodded, and only hoped Ana and Jesse were doing the same.

“Excellent. What year is it?”

“1993,” Jack said slowly.

Gabriel nodded, speaking slowly, “Alright, which one of you three lit the candle?”

None of them answered.

He walked towards them. “Really? Don't be shy. It's a simple question.”

Still nothing.

Gabriel held out a hand and a jack-o-lantern appeared. Its carved mouth moved, spitting flame, voice a rumble, “Who lit the candle!”

“He did,” Jesse said, pointing at Jack.

“Jesse,” Jack hissed.

“No hard feelin’s. I just don't want to get eaten by a pumpkin.” Jesse smirked, indicating to Genji and winking. “Now that feller over there. That's a whole ‘nother story entirely.”

Jack groaned and watched Gabriel toss the jack-o-lantern in the air where it stayed floating above them. Gabriel’s hands fell on Jack's shoulders. Jack tensed at the touch initially, then strangely relaxed.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, smiling. A warmth spread through Jack at the sight, and he thought about melting on the spot, but then remembered he was face to face with an evil soul-sucking being and booted that notion right out of his mind. “Thank you so much.”

The genuine appreciation in Gabriel’s tone caught him off guard. “Uh… you're welcome?”

“I'd kiss you but,” he frowned a little, “I feel like that's reserved for someone else…” Gabriel let him go, and Jack couldn't help but wonder what he meant. “Do you know where the book is?”

“Which one, we’re in a library.”

“The Witch’s spellbook.”

Jack shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant. He should have been afraid, and yet, he wasn’t. Of course there was no way he'd let Gabriel know. “I'm not the authority on books,” Jack motioned to Ana with a nod. “She is.”

Both Jack and Gabriel looked at her. She was standing off to the side near a bookcase chatting with Reinhardt. The pair were laughing and smiling at each other.

“Being dead isn’t so bad,” Reinhardt said, leaning on his hammer. “I get to fly, can go through solid objects if I like, and I get look this dashing forever!”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad trade off. I can’t say I’ve ever met a spirit before.”

“I must know, now that you have, what is your impression?” Reinhardt asked, sounding more excited if that were at all possible.

Gabriel deadpanned and slid between Ana and Reinhardt, attempting to knock Reinhardt away with a hip-check, but instead he went through him. “ _Rein.”_

“Oh, sorry.” Reinhardt stepped to the side. “Try again.”

Gabriel successfully hip-checked the ghost away that time. “That’s enough of that,” Jack heard him mutter. “So I hear you’re the bookkeeper.”

“I suppose,” Ana said, “though I prefer book wizard.”

“Yet I only see another witch,” Gabriel eyed Ana’s hat. “Where is the spellbook of the Witch of the Wilds?”

“Now why would you need a thing like that?” Jack tried hard not to cringe. Ana was always the fastest to get over the initial shock of what should have been a life-changing incident, if her casually chatting with the ghost knight was any indication. She had a tendency to embrace danger with an enviable tenacity.

“Do not toy with me,” Gabriel’s tone was a warning.

“I have no idea where it is, though I certainly wouldn’t tell you if I did. I have no intention of letting you steal anyone’s soul.”

Gabriel broke into laughter. “That’s what you think I want it for? To steal souls?” He doubled over, holding his midsection. The jack-o-lantern was laughing too. Jack and Ana exchanged wary glances. Suddenly, Gabriel stopped, locking eyes with Ana. “If I’d wanted a soul I could have very easily taken any of yours.”

“And I won’t give ya the chance!” The bookcase they were near came toppling down, its contents spilling on top of Gabriel as Jesse dove to remove Ana from harm’s path. When they hit the floor he quickly got to his feet and pulled Ana up. “Let’s go Jack.” He waved with his hat.

Jack glanced at the book pile on the floor before following.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel let out a roar as the books on top of him were engulfed by his flame, turning to cinders. “Damn mortals,” he said, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. _Let’s go Jack..._

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have implied you would eat their souls.”

“Too much, huh?”

Genji nodded.

“I wouldn’t to any of them. They don’t meet the criteria.” He frowned. “The woman knew more than she was telling me though.” Gabriel growled, running a hand over his shaved head, though it was shaking with frustration. “I need to break whatever spell the Witch put on me. I need to be able to see. I need to be able to find him. I can’t fail.”

“Will this help?” Genji offered, handing Gabriel a piece of paper. “While you were posturing and Reinhardt was flirting—”

“Do not lie Genji. I saw how you looked at the man in the strange attire,” Reinhardt said, wagging a finger.

Genji replied by insulting Reinhardt in Japanese, but Gabriel was too focused on the paper to bother paying much attention to it. The paper was some sort of advertisement for a witch museum with an address on the bottom. Though, as he’d been asleep three hundred years, the latter wasn’t very helpful.

“Genji, Reinhardt, enough. Let’s find this witch museum and see if the spellbook is there.”

He didn’t wait for them to answer. Gabriel held up a hand and the jack-o-lantern landed in his outstretched palm. It let out a cackle, vanishing in a puff of smoke as their horses appeared behind them.

The three of them, with Reinhardt’s help, rode through the wall of the library and out into the street, traveling without interference for a while until two bright lights approached. The lights stopped abruptly, followed by a horrible loud noise that caused the horses to rear up and whinny.

“Hey, get out of the road!” Someone said.

Gabriel calmed his horse, and then cautiously rode around the source of the lights and noise. It was a strange metal carriage (though he hesitated to call it that) with glass windows and no horses.

“Nice costume and all,” the man inside said, “but your buddies are still in the way.”

“What is this thing you’re in? How does it run?”

“What are you, a role player?” He shook his head. “It’s a car you pumpkin. Now move.”

Pumpkin snorted smoke. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and shoved the paper in the man’s face. “Do you know how to find this place?”

“You don’t have any manners, do you? Of course I know where the damn witch museum is. Everyone in this town does.”

“Good.” Gabriel whistled and Pumpkin breathed out a thick stream of fire that melted the side of the carriage. The guy inside screamed, but Pumpkin stuck her head in and grabbed him by the fabric of his pants, hauling him out onto the street. Gabriel raised a hand and the man was surrounded by energy. He rose off the ground to meet Gabriel’s gaze. “You will show me where, and then I will let you go. Understood?”

“Yeah,” there were many quick nods. He held his hands up in front of him. “Anything you say dude.”

Gabriel flicked his wrist and the man was tossed onto his horse, body draped over the base of her neck. He then patted Pumpkin’s hauch, and she started to lift off the ground.

“Woah! No, no, no, no, no.” Gabriel’s passenger was scrambling to gain purchase. “Keep this thing on the ground. Please, I’m begging you. I don’t like heights.”

Gabriel looked down. They were only about half a foot in the air. “Very well.” Pumpkin landed gently. “Simple directions if you please: left, right, straight ahead. She’ll be following them.”

His guest relaxed and started leading them toward the museum, though Gabriel’s mind was elsewhere. Salem was nothing like he remembered. Had it really been three hundred years? Maybe what clouded his mind wasn’t a spell, but time? Maybe Gabriel had truly forgotten who he was searching for? Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to focus. _Please… Let me see you…_

In his mind’s eye there was nothing but darkness.

“Gabriel,” Genji said.

Gabriel opened his eyes. Genji was beside him. “You are troubled.”

“What was your first clue?”

Genji placed a hand on Gabriel’s forearm. “I have a suggestion.”

“All ears.”

“I had been thinking. Reinhardt and I are not your only friends, and I wonder if the Black Flame Candle woke others.”

“You want to check?”

Genji nodded.

“It’s a good idea. If the book isn’t at the museum, we’re going to need all of the help we can get. Go.”

“I will find you both later,” Genji said.

“Be quick.”

“Of course. There is only one thing I am not swift at.” He smiled.

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I'm going to stop you there.”

The demon chuckled. Genji’s horse veered from their path.

“Godspeed my friend!” Reinhardt bellowed.

He was soon out of sight. Gabriel shook his head, watching the trees thin on either side. The road they were on was leading towards a more populated area, packed with buildings.

“Do you see that Gabriel? We must be getting close.” He thrust an arm out. “Onward to victory!”

Reinhardt charged past Gabriel, leaving an ephemeral blue trail as he rode right through people and structures. Passersby gawked and clapped their hands. Some cheered, enamored by the spectacle. There didn’t appear to be many humans at first glance, but Gabriel could feel the presence of their souls. He realized then that they were all in costume, enjoying themselves on what appeared to be some sort of night of celebration. What a lovely day to have died, he mused.

Gabriel waved at a few children as he rode by, and smiled when they waved back, making amazed comments about his attire and Pumpkin. He heard one of them say something about wondering if they could use her to roast marshmallows.

“Does he do that often?” his passenger said, Reinhardt's laughter still within earshot.

“All the time. How close are we?”

“A few more blocks.”

“I’ll pretend I know what you’re referring to,” Gabriel said, looking straight ahead, as they continued forward, the only way he could go.

 

* * *

 

“I thought you had a key to this place?” Jack said in a harsh whisper.

“I do,” Ana replied as the main doors to the witch museum swung open. She went in first, ushering he and Jesse to follow with a wave.

“You picking the lock with a credit card and a hairpin absolutely doesn’t count.”

“Next time do it with just the hairpin, then Jack might be impressed enough to accept it.” Jesse patted Ana on the shoulder. “Well done.”

“See, at least someone appreciates my skills,” Ana said with a grin. “Let me go shut off the security, and I’ll show you to the exhibit for the Witch of the Wilds.” Jack didn't bother mentioning he was fully capable of reading the signs and could already see the entrance to the exhibit from where they were standing. The museum was just a giant elongated rectangle. “Until then don’t touch anything.”

Jack sighed and started to wander with Jesse.

“So you think we’ll be able to stop these guys with the book?” Jesse put his hands behind his head.

“Your guess is as good as mine, though they haven’t actually done anything worth stopping yet.”

Jesse scoffed, “You want to give those glowy monster fellas the benefit of the doubt? Damn Pumpkin King said he could devour our souls, and I sure as shit believe him.”

“Pumpkin King…?”

“Gabriel. He was all spooky and orange. Had a floating jack-o-lantern. Work with me here.”

“Right...” Jack glanced at the displays for the Salem Witch Trials exhibit as they walked. “He did say that, but he didn’t actually hurt us, and he absolutely _could_ have if Ana’s story was true. I think there’s more to him.”

Jesse deadpanned. “So you think he’s cute.”

“ _What.”_ Jack stopped walking.

“I saw how you looked when he touched your shoulders. You think he’s,” Jesse stuck his hip out and touched a finger to his butt, making a ‘tsss’ sound, “hot stuff.”

“I don’t know you.”

Jesse laughed and Jack held a hand up, shaking his head as he walked away. Yeah, Gabriel was attractive, but it’s not like Jack was dumb enough to pursue a three hundred year old entity of probably boundless power who looked really good in the tight armor he wore and well… _damn it_. He ran his hands down his face, tugging at his skin with his fingertips.

“What a bad idea,” he muttered. Jack’s mind immediately supplied that it was because Gabriel was actually evil, but he didn’t really believe that. Ana’s story had come from some of the most ridiculously superstitious people in America’s history. It was more than possible they’d gotten facts wrong, though the magic had been spot on… Ugh. Why did he he even care?

Jack found himself in front of the small portion of the museum dedicated to the everyday people of 17th century Salem. There were artist renditions of townsfolk depicting various occupations and other slices of their lives done in either ink or paint. A glass case of ink drawings by someone from the time period caught Jack's eye, and when he saw the image at the bottom he did a double take. “No way.”

“Jack, Jesse, we're clear. The book is this way.”

“Be right there Ana,” he called. Jack took his jacket off, wrapping the leather around his hand. He then smashed the glass case with his fist. After he'd retrieved the image he put his coat back on and gently set it in his inner breast pocket. Jack went over to the exhibit for the Witch of the Wilds.

Ana already had the case open, and was wearing a backpack she hadn’t been before. “This is it.” She motioned to a thick tome that was bound in stitched pieces of what was logically leather, but Jack had a strong feeling it wasn't. An ornament near the latch looked suspiciously like a closed eye.

“Well that's creepy,” Jesse said.

“It's just a book.” Ana removed it from its case.

“Thank you so much for finding it for me,” Gabriel called, voice an echo.

Jack saw Gabriel on his horse at the other end of the museum. He didn’t really have time to question how it got through the front doors, because Ana grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him backwards. The three of them ran, escaping out the staff entrance as Gabriel galloped towards them like a meteor.

Ana shoved Jack against the wall of the building once they were outside. She took a book out of her bag that looked exactly like the spellbook and gave it to him. Then she stuffed the real one in the backpack.

“You two, car. Draw him away. I’ll meet you back at my place later.” She jumped off the back stairs and ran around the side of the building. “We’ll come up with our next move then.”

“Ana!” Jack called, but she was already gone. “Shit.” He and Jesse got into Jack’s BMW, and Jack dropped the book in Jesse’s lap as he started the car. The staff entrance exploded in a ball of fire as Gabriel and his steed came barreling out.

Jack floored it, the tires of his car screeching as he tore out of the lot. Luckily the street wasn’t crowded as he drove out of the more populated part of town, figuring he’d try and get Gabriel away from innocent people, just in case. He periodically looked over his shoulder as he sped. Gabriel was close behind.

“How is he gaining on yer ‘top of the line’,” Jesse made air quotes, “money guzzling speed machine riding a Goddamn horse?”

“You know how!” Jack floored it, and they slowly pulled ahead, trees surrounding either side of the road as they approached Salem forest. “See,” Jack observed through the rear view mirror, “muscle beats magic, even on Halloween.”

Jesse had turned around in his seat. “Naw man, he's stopping.”

“Why would he do… oh fuck.” Jack stomped the brake, and he and Jesse screamed.

Straight ahead was a massive spider's web with tethers the thickness of bridge cables. The car managed to slow some, but not even close to enough to avoid hitting it. The nose caught first, flipping the entire vehicle up so the roof was stuck to the web.

“Are we dead?” Jesse asked.

“Not yet,” Jack said.

Gabriel approached, horse waiting a ways down the road. He stood a few feet from the car, watching.

Jesse spoke through clenched teeth, “Why is he not moving?”

Before either of them could figure out what was going on something shattered the windows, cut their seat belts and pulled them both out through the spaces created by the missing glass.

“These are the mortals giving you trouble, Gabriel?” a female voice with a French accent said.

Jack’s eyes widened. He was staring into the face of a creature that had the torso of woman and the body of a spider. Her human features were thin, sharp, and covered by blue skin. Six red eyes dotted her forehead.

“Amélie,” Gabriel bowed. “My dear Countess. It’s wonderful to see you again.”

He and Jesse were being held by some webbing dangling from Amelie’s clawed hands. She skittered off the web, and dropped them at Gabriel’s feet, tying them both up like neatly wrapped gifts.

“Let us go you disgusting insect,” Jesse said with a growl.

Amélie shot webbing from her wrists, covering Jesse’s mouth. “Arachnid, actually.” She looked at Jack. “Do you have anything to add?”

Jack shook his head.

“At least one of you has sense.”

The demonic ninja dropped down beside Amélie, spellbook in hand. “I’d like to bring  you good news Gabriel,” he flipped through the pages. They were all blank except for their lined ruling. It was just a ledger with a replica cover from the museum gift shop. “Unfortunately this book is a fake.”

“Let me see.” Gabriel snatched the book to look through it himself. It wasn’t long before its pages went up in flames. He sunk into a squat to get on Jack’s eye level. “Where is it?”

Jack didn’t answer. Gabriel’s words came off as more tired than threatening. He wasn’t going to give away where Ana was, but he also wanted to talk with Gabriel about what he’d found at the museum.

Jesse made muffled noises behind his gag.

Gabriel looked at him, rolled his eyes, and ripped it off.

“I was sayin’ that Ana took it, but yer not gonna find her.”

Gabriel drummed his fingers against his knees. “Amélie.”

“ _Oui?_ ”

“Is Sombra awake as well?”

“She is.”

“Wonderful. Let’s reunite.” Gabriel stood, motioning to he and Jesse. “Bring them.”

Jack and Jesse were picked up again by Amélie, and they headed into the unknown.

 

* * *

 

The old Guillard estate on the outskirts of Salem had been well-kept by a long family line, though the building itself hadn’t been properly lived in for ages. They rode up the drive, passed pruned shrubbery and a sprawling lawn. The front of the mansion sported stately columns of marble, around which wrapped faded gold statues of spiders.

They’d had to gag the man in the strange clothes and hat again, as he wouldn’t stop babbling, but the other, the young blonde man, had been completely silent the whole trip. He’d stolen glances at Gabriel (and Gabriel only) when he didn’t think he was looking, and every time it appeared he had something he wanted to say.

Gabriel figured he’d humor the man at least, once he was able to break the Witch’s damned spell. He knew the magic keeping him and his friends in this world wasn’t going to last forever. When the candle’s flame burned out, so would they.

“Gabi,” a woman said, stepping out of the shadows with open arms when Gabriel reached the mansion’s doors. She had violet eyes and hair dyed that same purple, which faded into a gradient of pale blue. It swept down the right side of her face, brushing her cool, brown skin. A black cloak covered most of her lithe form.

“Sombra,” he smiled.

She hugged his midsection, then poked her head around him to look at his guests. “Who are they?”

“Of no consequence. Their friend has the spellbook of the Witch of the Wilds, and I require it to… remember who I'm missing. Unless you do?”

She let him go and shook her head. “I woke up feeling someone was gone, but I don't know who.”

“I did as well,” Amélie said. She'd taken her human form, dressed in an embroidered French court suit. Her slender hand fell on Sombra’s shoulder.

“Can you find the woman with book?” Gabriel asked.

Sombra was a Shadowweaver, a witch so attuned to dark magic that the darkness itself became her. “With this amount of time, no, but don't fret.” She hopped off the front steps and dropped to one knee, setting a palm against the ground, fingers splayed. Thousands of tiny glowing violet threads appeared, extending to Salem, each one connected to a human being. “We’ll just bring everyone to us.” Sombra closed her fist and pulled. “First batch incoming.”

Gabriel grinned.

“What are you going to do with them?” The blonde… Jack he recalled, said.

The other man started yelling under his gag and struggled like his life was in danger.

_Oh._

Gabriel knelt down beside Jack, and with a quick swipe of his fingers over the webbing, burned it away. The remainder fell and was picked up by a breeze. He did the same for the other man.

“Yer not gettin’ our souls.”

“I assure you, I don't want them.” Gabriel sounded exasperated. “Or those of anyone else.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Do as you will, but I'm telling you the truth. Genji, look after this one.”

“His name is Jesse,” Genji said.

“You know my name?” Jesse hopped up, beaming at Genji. “Well I'm touched.”

“Yes. I have a good memory.”

“That all?” Jesse tipped his hat.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Stay with Sombra and Amélie. Alert me when the book arrives.” Gabriel turned his attention to Jack, and offered a hand. Jack took it and he helped him to his feet. “Apologies for taking you here. You've been oddly calm about all of this.”

“I've just kind of accepted that anything can happen this Halloween. People rising from the dead? Sure. Magic creatures and spells that would blow the lid off the scientific community? Why not. The tragic loss of my BMW to a monster spider’s web. Unexpected, but still unfortunate.”

“What is the meaning of that word?” Gabriel took a few steps down the stairs, urging Jack to walk with him. He did, matching his stride. For some reason, the urgency Gabriel had felt all night was waning.

“Which one? Halloween?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. I guess you wouldn't have had it in the time period you knew… I can give you a general explanation, but Ana, the one who has the book, would be able to tell you the history.” Jack’s tone was dry, “Halloween is a night where you get to be whatever you want, celebrate things you're afraid of, and, if you're a kid, get a lot candy…” he tapped his chin, “and cavities. This night alone should get me a replacement car, actually.”

“You don't speak of the holiday as if it excites you,” Gabriel said as they turned the corner to walk along the side of the mansion. Dried leaves crunched beneath their steps.

“It's a good night to spend with friends, but other than that I've never really enjoyed it.”

“Why? It sounds enchanting.” He recalled the children back in town. “And from what I saw, it is.”

“That’s a bit of a personal question coming from the guy who had a giant spider woman kidnap me and Jesse.”

“Fair enough.”

Jack stopped walking. “But if you get one then I get one, right? A personal question I mean.”

Gabriel stood in front of Jack and folded his arms. “What’s on your mind? What’s been on your mind?”

Jack reached into the interior of his coat and pulled out an ink drawing, which he gave to Gabriel. “Is that you?” He tapped one of the people in the image.

In the image Gabriel saw himself in his old shop, taking measurements on a customer for some new pants. He smiled a little. It was a much better time… A memory slowly came into focus. He couldn’t see the face but… “Jack,” Gabriel grabbed him by the forearms, shaking him a little out of excitement, “I met him there! The one I’m looking for!” Jack was staring at him, frozen. He blinked a few times. Gabriel let go. “Sorry. Yes, that man in the drawing is me. I used to be a tailor… I remember he visited one day, a new settler, looking for someone to mend his shirt, which had been eaten by moths. I was taken with him immediately, and it wasn’t just his features but his very presence that warmed me. I asked him to my home, which was above my shop, for dinner that very night.

A blush spread over his pale cheeks, and he accepted. He showed up, dressed in a lovely suit, and we’d barely gotten through dinner when we both realized we were hungry for something else. I loved him Jack,” Gabriel’s turned his palms upward. They were shaking. “I loved him more than my own life.” He brought his hands to his chest, over his heart. “I loved him and I don’t know anything else about him. Jack, I don’t even know what color his eyes were. I can suddenly see how we met,” his voice cracked, “but I still can’t see him.”

_Why? Was it that drawing that brought this back?_

“I don’t know.” Jack sighed. “I told them the story was a lie.”

“Story?”

“Yeah. Ana pieced together a story about you from some journals she’d found. They painted you as evil. That’s why Jesse’s been going off about you taking souls.”

“I see. What made you so certain I wasn’t planning on doing that?”

“You didn’t do anything to make me believe it… after I’d gotten past the whole magic thing.”

“You get used to it.” Gabriel offered a smile.

Jack smiled back, but it only lasted for moment. “Do you really steal people’s souls?”

“I had to. It was part of whatever bargain I made… I think. I never hurt anyone who didn’t already deserve it though, and I did my best not to harm innocents. That much is certain to me.”

“Mmm.” Jack’s eyes, the deep blue of a clear sky at twilight, softened. “You don’t have to answer, but what happened to the one you love?”

“What makes you think something did?” Gabriel cocked his head to the side.

“You wouldn’t be so compelled to find him if it hadn’t, not to mention you had to have suffered in order to strike a deal with the Witch of the Wilds, and I can’t think of a better motivator than love.”

“That sounds right… but I don’t know Jack. So much is still lost to me.”

“Well, maybe more of it will come back to you if you keep talking.”

Gabriel shook his head. It was worth a shot. “What else was in that story Ana told?”

“Nothing good. You supposedly were unsatisfied with what you were given, and wanting more power, turned on the Witch.”

“I killed her, but it had nothing to do with me being unsatisfied… she changed the terms of our agreement, toyed with the rules she’d set… It was too much.” Gabriel growled. “I can’t wait to remember it all. This curse of hers casts my mind in fog.”

Jack started walking again. “What if you don’t like those memories? What if they’re too much?”

“Jack? What do you mean?”

“I honestly have no idea…” He laughed nervously

Gabriel appeared in front of Jack in glimmer of burst of flame, stopping him in his tracks. “Are you alright?”

“I…” Jack looked at his shoes for a moment before pulling out a cigarette from his coat “Got a light?” Gabriel nodded once, and snapped his fingers. A small fire danced on the tip of his thumb. Jack lit his cigarette and took a drag, exhaling smoke. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I thought I had this on lock down, but I guess not. Halloween has always makes me feel… sad, sadder than I’ve ever been. I’m fine the rest of the year and then as soon as this day comes around, I’m suddenly in this awful hole, like I just lost something incredibly valuable, but as far as I know, I haven’t. To tell you the truth I’ve had nearly everything I could ever want in my entire life: money, a career, friends. The only thing that’s been missing is any sort of romantic relationship, because I barely can work up the nerve to approach people I find attractive and, fuck, why am I telling you this?”

Gabriel smirked. “You are an adorable man.”

Jack nearly inhaled his entire cigarette. “Are you always this kind to strangers?”

“Just the pretty ones.”

“You shouldn’t be flirting with me. I doubt your lover would appreciate it.”

“If I ever find him. I don’t even know what happens when I do, I’m just compelled to do it.”

“Well, I’m sure he appreciates it. Anyone with that much dedication is worth holding on to, so I hope you do.”

“Me too.”

Gabriel’s somber mood was instantly shattered when Sombra appeared next to him. “Ah, there you are Gabe!” She slapped him on the back then pointed at the open gate to the estate. “Your new zombie army is approaching.”

Sure enough, a crowd of people (most in either costumes or sleep attire) were sluggishly marching onto the grounds, slack-jawed and eyes glowing purple.

“They’re not zombies, and you will release them all once I have the book.”

“ _S_ _í_ _, s_ _í_ _,_ whatever you say.”

Gabriel briefly looked back at Jack, who was puffing away on his cigarette, having turned the collar of his jacket up to try and hide his face. When Gabriel headed for the crowd, he expected Jack to stay where he was, but instead he followed close behind.

It struck him that Jack also felt a loss, and only direly on this day, the day of Gabriel’s death. It was too coincidental not to mean something, right? Especially since he’d been the one to light the Black Flame Candle… Was Jack who he was looking for? Gabriel certainly had a strange level of comfort around the seemingly normal, yet highly attractive, mortal that didn’t make much sense for him to have otherwise.

But, if his love was Jack, and their feelings for each other were really that strong, wouldn’t he have known for sure by now? Wouldn’t he have been able to see his face in his thoughts, clear as day?

“Tell me if you see her,” Gabriel said.

“Sure.”

He and Jack didn’t spend as long as Gabriel thought they would going through the crowd. After a few minutes they very easily spotted Reinhardt and his horse in the group, and he was trotting alongside Ana, who was carrying the spellbook.

“Rein!” Gabriel shouted.

“Ah, hello Gabriel! I was on my way back to you when I saw my lovely friend here, and I wanted to make sure she got to wherever she was going safely. What a surprise to find out it was to you.” Reinhardt laughed.

“Shocking,” Gabriel muttered.

“I don’t know,” Jack said, knocking some ash off his cigarette. “I think he’s endearing.”

“That’s because you barely know him. Try years of this.”

“I bet he grows on you.”

“Yeah, like a big jolly fungus.” Gabriel shook his head, and walked over to Reinhardt and Ana. He easily took the book from her, flipping through it as he returned to Jack. He must have been at it for a while, because before he knew it he’d reached the last page of the spellbook and the zombified chunk of Salem had shambled past him, up the lawn, and mostly into the mansion, leaving him and Jack by themselves.

“Gabriel?”

He stared at the last page. It was blank. Completely blank.

“Hey?” Jack waved a hand in front of his face. “You alright. Your hair went out.”

“It’s not here.” He look up at Jack, eyes wide.

“Calm down.”

“The spell I need isn’t in this book. The clarity spell. I swear I’ve seen it before, but it’s just… gone, as if it never even existed.” It hit him then that it was entirely possible the Witch put the notion that her book could help in his head, to give him hope, to torment him further. It didn’t really matter though. The fixation had caused him to waste time, too much of it. Gabriel tore out the blank page, a portion igniting as he threw it on the ground. “Even in death you plague me!”

It was then that Jack quickly snatched the page and put it out on the leg of his jeans.

“What are you…?”

“Give me your hand.”

“What?”

Jack grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and held it far enough away from the paper so that it wouldn’t catch, “Spread your fingers. Make a flame.”

Gabriel lit his hand on fire. It brought no harm to Jack and illuminated hidden writing on the blank page. “Jack, you’re a genius. I could kiss you.”

“That’s the second time tonight you’ve told me that.” Jack blushed.

“Would you like me to say it again?”

Jack tried to bury his face deeper in his collar.

Gabriel cleared his throat and took the page, turning his attention to that instead, as much as he was enjoying teasing Jack, which came to him naturally. The words were written in fine brush script. They read: _“You’re a fool to think your answer would come from my book.”_

That was it? That couldn’t have been it?

He flipped the page over.

Nothing.

He spun it around to read it at different angles.

Nothing at all.

Gabriel let out a cry of both frustration and anguish. He only had a few hours until dawn, and was no closer to finding him. His heart sank with his hope. The page went up in smoke, and he headed towards the mansion, ignoring Jack calling his name.

He pushed through the throng of people to get inside, and once he was in the foyer had to stop at what he saw. On the opposite end about a hundred people or so were dancing in sync led by Sombra and Jesse. There was a rectangular shaped object at Jesse’s feet playing music.

_“You’re fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah.”_

Gabriel made his way to the front and started pressing buttons on the box until he found the one that turned the noise off. Jesse and Sombra both froze mid-dance, as did their mind puppets.

“Alright, that’s enough playing with the innocent townsfolk. Let everyone go.”

“I’m not sure that’s a smart idea,” Jesse said. “You can’t just bring a few thousand people to some place they’ve never been and have ‘em wake up there. It’ll cause a panic.”

Sombra, still held her pose: both arms raised as if she had monster claws. She was balancing on one leg. “I could send them all back, have them wake up from a dream. They won’t remember a thing.”

“Or,” Jesse tipped his hat up with a thumb, “We could let them party. It _is_ Halloween in a giant spooky mansion. May as well have a little fun before the night ends.”

“You want to throw a Halloween party?” Gabriel spoke slowly.

“Biggest one Salem’s ever seen.”

Gabriel threw his arms up. “Sure. Why the hell not.” He hoped it would take his mind off his failure; give him a few good memories, or at least a good drink if nothing else. “Genji. Wake the rest of the graveyards.”

“ _Hai.”_

* * *

 

Jack watched portals open up all over the lawn and small demons in masks poured out. They were carrying bowls of food, jugs of drinks, tables, an event stereo system, and all sorts of decorations appropriate for the holiday, including lights, dead trees, headstones, and streamers. Jack swore he’d seem some of them in the windows of shops back in town. The demons didn’t take long to set up the massive party, and, soon after, Salem’s citizens were released, the light of Sombra’s control fading from their eyes.

It was strange to watch, but no one in the crowd looked confused as they settled into dancing like they’d already been doing it for hours. Jack wasn’t going to question it. He saw what had been written on the page, and felt compelled to find Gabriel, especially after his reaction.

On his way he saw Ana dancing with Reinhardt and Jesse with Genji. All of them were laughing and smiling, enjoying each other’s company, the sight hurrying him along even faster. Jack continued through, up the arced staircase to a lofted portion of the second floor. There, he found a balcony overlooking the pulsing throng in the foyer. Gabriel was leaning against the railing, drink in hand, looking up at the sky through the windows in the ceiling.

“Sun will be up soon,” he said without turning around. “Candle’s almost burnt to the wick, and I’ve wasted the evening.” Gabriel chugged a third of a bottle of wine in one go.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jack said, joining Gabriel. He left about a foot of space between them, which was pretty bold for him. “We had a Halloween that no amount of booze will ever make me forget. Not that I’d want to. It’s… It’s honestly been the best one. I’ll even go so far as to say it was fun.”

“Jack.”

“Hmm?”

“That feeling you get? The one of loss… How long has that been going on?”

“For as long as I can remember. It made me cry when I was a lot younger. I didn’t understand what true pain was at that age, not to say it's really gotten much better, but I’ve learned to deal with it now that I’m older.” Jack said.

“And it’s happened every Halloween?”

“Always. On the minute.” Jack paused, daring to look at Gabriel. “I don’t feel it now though, but, Halloween is almost over, isn’t it?”

Gabriel offered Jack the wine bottle.

“Thanks.” When Jack took it their fingers brushed, and Jack couldn’t help but notice the way Gabriel was looking at him. It wasn’t with the sadness he’d expected, considering what had happened, but with curiosity and apprehension. Jack took a sip, and Gabriel inched closer, casually closing the gap between them until their hips were almost touching. He hadn’t really had much, and yet he felt drunk from Gabriel’s presence.

“Jack,” Gabriel said, looking straight ahead. “You still interested in that kiss?”

Jack had a hard time not spitting out his wine. He managed to swallow it and set the bottle down near his feet. “You’re serious.”

“Yes.”

“What would your love think of that?”

He drummed his fingers against the railing. “I’ll either find out, or I won’t.” His gaze met Jack’s. “It’s been three hundred years since I’ve had that kind of contact, and I’m going back in the ground soon. It’s up to you if you want to make tonight even more memorable, Jack.” Gabriel took a few steps back and held out his hand. The glove covering it fizzled, exposing skin. “I won’t fault you for saying no.”

He should have, but instead he took Gabriel’s hand, every reservation having fled. Gabriel pulled Jack to his chest, hands settling on his hips. Jack’s arms wrapped around Gabriel. They slotted together perfectly.

“Gabriel…”

“Just kiss me, please.”

Jack heard unspoken words: _I need to know._ He leaned in and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s.

A dam broke. Memories came crashing down on them.

 

* * *

 

_Gabriel sat beside his love, running a hand through his hair, which stuck to his sweat-covered forehead. Jack was laid out in their bed, under every blanket in their house, eyes sunken and paler than Death himself. He hadn’t been able to keep food down in three days, and was barely drinking any water._

_“Gabe…”_

_“I’m here Jackie, I’m right here.” Gabriel tried to speak with as much assurance as he could muster, but his voice cracked, giving away his distress. A few tears fell down his cheeks._

_“Shhh… Don’t cry for me,” Jack said, voice tired. “You did all you could.”_

_“No,” Gabriel shook his head. “There’s got to be something else...”_

_“I’m dying Gabe, and it’s okay.”_

_Gabriel fought back more tears. “It’s not. How can you say that it is? Jack, you can’t leave without me. Please.”_

_“I’ll find you again, one day.” Jack forced a weak smile. “I’m just so happy to have met you… so happy...”_

_Jack’s breathing was shallow and Gabriel tried to get him to drink some water. Jack managed a few little sips from the ladle._

_“Stop talking like that. Just rest Jack.”_

_“I love you,” Jack said as his eyes closed._

_Gabriel immediately put a hand to Jack’s chest. He was still breathing, heart still beating. He hadn’t done all he could to help Jack. Not yet._

 

* * *

 

_Gabriel carried Jack in his arms. He’d wrapped him up in their blankets and trudged through the woods with a lantern towards the cottage of the fabled Witch of the Wilds. No one in Salem had trespassed on her lands and returned, at least not with their minds intact. Gabriel knew his fate could be similar, or worse, but he didn’t care. He had to save Jack._

_“What do we have here?”_

_Gabriel’s gaze snapped upward. A woman in a pointed hat, thigh boots, and a brown dress was sitting in a tree. She had a broom in one hand and a large book hanging off her waist._

_“I am Gabriel Reyes, tailor of Salem. I come to you, oh great Witch of the Wilds, to ask for your help. My husband,” Gabriel looked at Jack, who was still asleep, shallow breath rasping across ragged lips, “is dying. I will do anything to save him. Anything.”_

_The Witch jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet. She approached them, though her attention was on Jack. “Anything, you say…” She smiled and placed a hand on Jack’s forehead. “I suppose I can work my magic, for a price.”_

_“What is it you want?”_

_“Your service. I need souls to power my spells, Gabriel. I will grant you and your husband life eternal if you become my reaper.”_

_“Done,” Gabriel said without a second thought. Consequences be damned. He would not lose Jack._

_“Such conviction,” the Witch said, suddenly behind Gabriel, fingertips on his shoulders. “I think we’re going to do great things Mr. Reyes. Great and powerful things.”_

 

* * *

 

_“I hate what she makes you do,” Jack said._

_“I know,” Gabriel planted a kiss on Jack's cheek, “but I’ll keep doing it for you. It’s just one night out of the year.”_

_Jack sat down at their kitchen table. They had built a home out in the woods, so they could be close to the Witch and away from the rest of Salem who may try to bring them harm when they found out who, and what they were. “You shouldn’t have to. You’re stronger than she is tonight.”_

_Gabriel put on his gear. “That may be so, but I know better Jack. A deal is a deal.” And Gabriel Reyes was a man of his word._

_There came a knock at the door._

_“Coming,” Gabriel said. “I’ll be back soon Jack.” He answered only to find the Witch of the Wilds standing there. “Oh, good evening. I was expecting Reinhardt and Genji. What brings you here tonight?”_

_“Business,” she said, pushing her way into their home. Jack stood up, and Gabriel put a hand out, urging him to relax. “I need more Gabriel. One night is not enough, especially not for what I have in store for the coming year.”_

_“I can offer more of my time, if that’s what you require.”_

_She smiled, but there was no goodness in it. “More time will not do. I require the souls of children.”_

_“What?” Gabriel shook his head. “With all due respect, that is something I cannot do, nor will Reinhart, nor will Genji. Even Amélie and Sombra would say no to that request, and Amelie is a Widowmaker.”_

_“I’m not asking you.”_

_“That’s enough,” Jack said, marching up to the Witch. “We’re won’t take part in that. Gabriel already brings you more than enough souls. You don’t need children too!”_

_“How dare you take that tone with me!” The Witch of the Wilds shot a bolt of energy into Jack’s chest, sending him back into a doorframe._

_“Jack!” Gabriel rushed to him. Jack was alive, but barely conscious._

_“He lives by my grace Reyes. Don’t you forget that.”_

_“Jackie, I’m sorry,” Gabriel brushed his knuckles against Jack’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.” He made sure Jack was as comfortable as he could be, rolling up his coat and turning it into a makeshift pillow, before he stood. Gabriel’s fists were clenched. “I’m done serving you.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I said,” flame engulfed his form, “I’m done doing your bidding!” He charged her, and forced her through the wall with a furious blast._

_She flew past Reinhardt and Genji, who had just rode up to the house._

_“Gabriel? What happened? Where is Jack?” Reinhardt asked._

_“He’ll be alright. I’ve had enough of the Witch of the Wilds.”_

_“It is about time,” Genji said._

_Reinhardt laughed, throwing his hammer up in the air and catching it. “To glorious battle!”_

_The three of them disappeared into the forest, and the ground lurched beneath them._

 

* * *

 

_The battle was far from glorious. It was horrifying, and Jack was stuck searching in the aftermath. Trees had been uprooted, burnt to nothing, twisted in impossible ways as if they’d gained sentience. He could feel the energy in the air, and as he walked he came upon a clearing. Reinhardt's armor was in a pile at the bottom of a crater, but the ghost was nowhere to be found. Also missing was Genji, though his mask lay a few feet away atop scorched earth, which covered the entirety of what was once a field._

_The Witch of the Wilds was missing her head._

_He cried when he saw Gabriel. A spear made of tree roots had come up through the ground near the Witch, impaling his husband through the chest._

_“Gabe!”_

_Gabriel made a raspy sound, fingertips reaching toward him weakly. Jack ran to him and clutched his hand. “Oh God. Gabriel.”_

_“I’ll find you again Jack. Light the flame for me in every life, and I’ll find you again.” Gabriel touched the center of Jack’s chest, and for an instant a light pulsed there. “I love you more than anything Jack Morrison.”_

_Gabriel’s last breath left his body, and Jack remained in the clearing mourning his loss. When he went home later that night, he removed a candle from a case on their dresser. It was pale and carved with black lines of magic. Jack set it upright, staring at it as he sat on a stool, and waited for the power that had kept him alive to unravel, taking him with it._

 

* * *

 

Jack and Gabriel were on their knees crying, touching, kissing, making sure the other was really, truly alive.

“Gabriel, it's you, it’s actually you,” Jack said, smiling through his tears.

“Jack. My Jackie. I found you. We found each other.” He kissed Jack repeatedly: on the lips, on his cheeks, on his nose, and on his forehead. Both hands held onto either side of Jack’s head.

“It only took three hundred years,” Jack said with a laugh, leaning into Gabriel, their noses touching. His voice was soft. “I missed you so much. I ached for you.”

“I know. I did too. I wish this could have happened sooner, but when the Witch died, as a last gasp, she made us forget when we passed, or she tried to, but I was always compelled to look for you, to find your soul and the piece of me I left with you.” He chuckled softly. “My mind is clear now, my love. I remember everything... This wasn’t the first time you’ve lit the candle, and this wasn’t my first search. Each time I failed, I would forget the last time I was awake.”

Jack tried to laugh, but it mixed with a sob. “I’ve lived so many lives without you. I had no idea who I was missing.”

Gabriel pulled them close and they held each other. Darkness conceded to light. The sun rose and dawn broke, and they were still there, still together.

“You’re not gone.”

“No, I’m not.”

Jack took a deep breath before lifting his head. “Reinhardt and Genji?”

Gabriel glanced at the dance floor. “Right where we left them, though Rein is much more… solid now.” He looked at his own hands. “I’m also lacking my Halloween glow.”

“You’re not lacking anything, not anymore.”

Gabriel smiled. “You’re right, I’m not.” He wiped his eyes. “You want to get up off the floor and go see our friends?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jack said with a nod, sniffling.

The two of them stood, taking the other’s hand.

“Guess this means you’re going to have to teach me about living in this time period,” Gabriel said as they walked downstairs.

“It’s not so bad, you’ll catch on fast.”

“I’m not worried about me.”

“Rein will be fine,” Jack said with a shrug.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel smirked, playfully knocking his shoulder into Jack’s. “Try saying that the first time he sees tries to use his hammer in public space.”

“Just don’t let him see any spiders.”

“We’ll have to hide Amélie then,” Gabriel said with a chuckle.

Jack squeezed his hand.

Gabriel squeezed back.

And they strode onto the dance floor together, greeted by the people they cared about, finally where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Giza had a big vision for this, and I was happy to work with her to try and make that come to life. This was a lot of fun to write, and as I love Hocus Pocus and Halloween, I'm damn glad I got to do it. I hope everyone had a fun read.
> 
> Her wonderful artwork can be found on her blog: [here.](http://gartblog.tumblr.com)


End file.
